dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshika Miyafuji
Yoshika Miafuji '''is a sixteen year old Fuso Witch. She is the main character of the ''Strike Witches ''series. She is currently working in the Heroes Coalition as a hero and is a part of the Bullet Kingdom(formerly known as New Age Avengers). '''Background A typical young girl who comes from a family of clinicians who use their magic powers to heal people. Yoshika gains the features of a mame-shiba when using said power. Her father designed the Striker Units the Strike Witches use to fight. However, because her father died in the war she is vehemently against fighting when Mio Sakamoto appears to recruit her but did joined in the end. Appearance She is a young girl with short brown hair and eyes. She wears a white sailor uniform, blue swimsuit, blue skirt and brown shoes. She sometimes walks around without any pants. Personality Her personality is pure, straightforward, earnest and always energetic, but also surprisingly stubborn. With a strong sense of duty and thoughtful of her friends, she works vigorously towards her aims without giving up and always facing forward, possessing a brashness of spirit strong in crucial moments. Due a nature that does not get timid or fearful of strangers, Yoshika has friendly relations with everyone in the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, without exceptions, in spite of being the last member to join in. This extends towards the people in the Coalition. Yoshika, as of lately, has been showing characteristics that is not like her at all. Such as teasing her friends, getting all mischievous and her swearing, though the last one had Demoman to thank for that. Abilities Yoshika's inherent magic is Healing Abilities. Classified as a variety of the telekinesis-lineage, it puts a living thing back to how it was by means of magic and is effective not only against external wounds but also diseases. At first, she became fatigued upon treating a single person, so consecutive use was difficult. However, she underwent a huge growth through practice and actual combat, to the point of being capable of fighting without problems even after continuously applying treatment to over 10 people. Another ability of note is a multi-shield that raises the power of the magic shield, the generation of a gigantic shield and the capacity to use them properly for offense and defense. Her latent magic power and growth width are by far the greatest. Also, by granting her own magic power, Yoshika can increase the magic power of a targeted Witch, drastically strengthening both her inherent magic and physical abilities. After training at the Coalition, she began to learn how to keep numerous weapons through hammerspace. Later on, Yoshika learns how to use Ubercharged by having her heart replaced by a high-voltage Mega-Baboon. She would swallow a red capsule to activate this ability which later turns her entire body into a shiny dark-red armor that protects her from any enemy projectiles, in Heavy's words, she's bulletproof. Trivia * She is the first Fuso Witch to join the Heroes Coalition. * Yoshika stated that the reason she had Demoman as her personal trainer, so she can look after his health. * According to Eddy, Yoshika had her eyes on Rolf. Meaning that she had a crush on Rolf. * She alongside Marcus the Kane, Starfire and Nodoka Takehara are the only closed friends XY Girl had at the moment. Notable Quotes * (to Rex Salazar) "The reason that I don't want to change trainers is because I need to look out for Demoman's health!" * (to Ichigo Kurosaki) "I know that you want to live a peaceful life however true peace won't happen unless the evil is perished. The entire universe needs heroes that will fight off evil, heroes that represents hope to others, heroes that will help everyone achieve piece." * (to Charlotte Dunois) "Charlotte... you know that Ichika has a life right? That means he's free to make his own choice, I know how much you like him but one day he'll make a decision... he will make a choice of whoever he wanted to be with for the rest of his life." * (to Charlotte Dunois) "That's the answer you need right now, be happy and accept his decisions." * (to XY Girl) "What are you talking about? Marcus and Eddy are not that kind of person. They gonna use it for blackmail though." * (to XY Girl) "But honestly... if the guys find out that you said that, that you enjoy your time with is, the guys will be overjoyed. Getting along well with others feels like you're one with them, the bonds you created will never be broken." * (to XY Girl) "I don't mind. I've already seen Rolf without a shirt countless times already." Category:Females Category:Heroes Coalition Category:Heroes Category:Witch